Mobile terminals supporting communication have entered into widespread use due to their small size and ease of portability. Recently, increased touchscreen sizes, and hardware and software improvements, enabling digital content diversification, have dramatically accelerated popularization of mobile terminals.
An earphone device may serve as an accessory for a mobile terminal. The user of a mobile terminal may listen to an audio signal through an earphone device by plugging the earphone device into the mobile terminal. While the earphone device is plugged into the mobile terminal, the user may detach the earphone device from their ears in various situations. In this case, the user may fail to receive an audio signal reproduced through the earphone device unless an audio control action is deliberately performed before detachment of the earphone device. That is, the user may involuntarily miss some portion of audio content. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for intelligently using an earphone device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.